


Pure Need

by AmbieAssassin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieAssassin/pseuds/AmbieAssassin
Summary: Chan has been locked up in his room and his body is burning from the inside out. He's dealt with this before but something is very different from the usual. Not to mention, he's got his best friend on his mind. He needs help or else he may just ruin the first friendship he's ever had outside of his pack.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 49





	Pure Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an Animal Kingdom style AU that my friend ("child") and I have. Just to clarify: Everyone's a hybrid. The wolf pack consists of twins Chan and Changbin, Jisung and wolf pup Jeongin and their guardians Brian and Jae. The rabbit nest consists of Minho, twins Felix and Seungmin and (feisty af) Hyunjin with their guardian Wonpil. I really just felt like writing this pairing out but, give or take, I may write about the other pairs. There's quite a lot to their whole story.
> 
> Please enjoy my first story posted here! and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> PS. I haven't proofread this. Sorry for any mistakes!

His brothers could hear him.

The way his breath was hitching from behind his bedroom door.

They could smell him.

His pheromones were much stronger than usual.

Normally, they would help him through this but it was different this time, much different. His scent was practically suffocating and they were all worried that, if they were to get too close to him, or even be in the same room as him, that he wouldn’t make it out of there and, to make it even worse, there was a very high chance that he wouldn’t even be sated. They heard the name that he was calling. The fact that this had actually come early was something they couldn’t quite understand either. Brian and Jae seemed to be on the same page as the rest of the pack, just trying to figure out what to do and how to do it. Helping Chan was their focus but it seemed like there was nothing they could do. It didn’t help that, with the longer it went on, the more Brian and Jae were focused on trying to keep the rest of the pack away. Even Jeongin was beginning to feel the effects and quite strongly since he wasn’t used to just how strong it was.

Chan was stuck in his room. It had felt like an eternity even though he was currently going on his second week of dealing with this. His body burned and ached and he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed, not that he wanted to. He was perfectly fine drowning in his sweat-soaked sheets if it meant that he could just ride out this insanity. He’d gone through similar situations before, of course, but he’d heard his pack outside of his door the prior week. They knew it was off, too. Something was just extremely different from before and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was, just like them.

Well, he was pretending he didn’t know.

The name that he kept whispering from his lips. The one whose face kept popping into his mind. The one he was so desperately yearning for, that he knew his body absolutely needed to get through this.

He knew it was because of him.

That’s what it was.

He was in pure need of something he’d never even really had a taste of.

Chan needed Seungmin.

\---

Jeongin was clinging to Minho much more than he usually did, although he wasn’t as riled up as he was at home since the air was a heck of a lot clearer in the bunny’s nest. He’d already explained what the issue was and why, for the past couple of days, he hadn’t actually gone home.

“Why don’t you just tell Seungmin,” Minho asked his wolf cub, stroking his hair as the younger curled up into his side yet again.

“I don’t want to get in trouble or cause any trouble,” Jeongin whined, mindlessly nibbling on Minho’s shoulders, the pup’s canines digging a little deeper and harder as he was getting that much closer to becoming a fully grown adult wolf.

“But it seems like Chan is in a lot of pain,” the bunny frowned, fingers stopping in Jeongin’s hair and making the younger whine, “Wouldn’t just telling Seungmin help?”

Jeongin looked down and then shook his head before finally raising his gaze and looking at his best friend, “It’s because there’s... a little something else to it... And Chan-hyung doesn’t really like others knowing for some reason.”

“What is it? Is it really that bad?”

The pup paused and then took a deep breath, whispering in Minho’s ear, the older’s brows furrowing once he got his answer.

“I... Are you serious? I really thought--”

Jeongin shook his head, “I’m sure, hyung.”

“Huh... Then, I can see why it may be hard to say something.”

\---

It was going on week three of the wolf pack, minus their guardians, staying away from Chan. Changbin was currently sitting with Felix on a bench in the park. Felix was playing with some fallen leaves he’d picked up, tracing what once were live veins of the leaf, his eyes wide in fascination.

“You really aren’t going to tell me why you’ve been wanting to hang out with me instead of wanting to hurt me?”

“Do you want me to hurt you, Felix?”

The freckled bunny blinked and quickly shook his head, ears dropping a little bit, “That- That’s not what I meant... I just... You haven’t told me anything...”  
“Would you rather not hang out with me then? If that’s what you want, then just say so.”

“That’s not it,” Felix huffed out angrily with a pout before looking down, his fluffy white ears drooping even more, “I’m just... I’m just worried about you... and your pack...”

Changbin shifted uncomfortably, feeling bad now for having practically yelled at the other. Sighing, he rolled his shoulders and rubbed over his nape, ears twitching a bit as he tried to make coherent of what he wanted to say.

“Chan is just... in... pain lately and we haven’t really put together how to help him.”

“Pain!? He’s hurt!? Your guardians can’t help him?”

“It’s not that easy. He needs something special and we can’t just, well, give it to him.”

“Well, what is it? Maybe I could help.”

“Felix, I doubt you could help.”

“That’s your twin brother. Helping him at any costs would be better than insulting me, don’t you think?”

Changbin stared at him, well, more accurately, he glared at him, but his expression quickly softened as he realized that Felix was right. He nodded and looked down at the ground. Felix was very careful to wait until Changbin had clearly calmed to speak up again and ask him just what was going on. The bunny ended up staring off into space for a moment before standing up.

“Where are you going?”

“To Seungmin. Why?”

Changbin blinked and jolted up, getting up as well and grabbing the other’s arm, “No, no, you’re not.”

Whining, Felix huffed and tried to pry his arm free, “If you don’t go say something, I’m going to. How could you just let him suffer?”

The wolf growled, unintentionally though, releasing his grip on the other, “You’re right... I don’t like the way you’re saying it but you’re right.”

“Good, so,” the bunny slipped his arm free once the other’s hold was loose enough and ran off, “Let’s go tell him!”

“Dammit! Wait-!”  
\---

“Jisung, if you don’t let me go...”

“Look, just relax, okay?”

“...I’ll kick your ass... again.”

“It’s not that serious though.”

“Get out of the way.”

“You won’t really hurt me, right?”

Hyunjin raised a brow at the question, folding his arms over his chest, “I must have knocked your brains around too much.”

“Possibly but that’s not the point. I just don’t want you saying anything. I can’t tell who I’m scared more of anymore: You or the twins...”

The bunny stepped closer, fingers strongly gripping Jisung’s chin as he smirked darkly, “You continue to stop me from getting into my own home, I’ll make damn sure I’m the one you’re the most afraid of.”

“But I really wasn’t supposed to say anything. What if they find out I was the one that spilled it?”

“It’s not that much of a secret. Someone was bound to find out sooner or later, don’t you think?”

“Actually, no, I really didn’t think anyone else would find out. He’s never been like this so there wasn’t a reason for anyone to find out.”

Just as Jisung was finishing his statement, Seungmin was hurrying out of the door and rushing past them without looking back. Both Hyunjin and the wolf standing next to him could hear Felix’s low voice from inside happily cheering on his own twin.

“Go get your boyfriend,” the excited rabbit cheered from in the house.

“Are they boyfriends already,” Jisung asked, glancing over at Hyunjin, who was borderline ignoring him as he went ahead and entered the house.

“Hyunjin,” the wolf whined as the other closed the door in his face.

\---

Seungmin stood at the front door of the wolf pack’s home, going back and forth in his mind about whether or not he should knock. He wanted to go help Chan but he didn’t have a clue how he could really help him. Between Felix, Minho, and Jeongin and Changbin all mixing things up for him, he wasn’t sure what it even was that he was supposed to be doing or what it was that was even going on with Chan.

Knocking, the rabbit can smell it. There’s a scent coming from around the door that he hadn’t noticed before but it was definitely growing stronger the longer he stood there. Seungmin swallowed thickly since he was even more clueless about what to expect and only up doing it again once the door was opened for him. In the doorway now stood Chan, a simple oversized white tee that reached his knees sticking to his frame as the wolf continued to sweat. It seemed like it took some time for him to realize just who it was but the second Seungmin called his name, and the two made eye contact, Chan looked like he was about to cry.

Seungmin’s eyes widened and he hurriedly stepped inside, cupping Chan’s face in his hands, only to have the wolf latch onto him in return. He stroked the other’s hair and just cradled Chan close to him, though it literally only lasted a second. Chan closed the front door and pinned Seungmin to it.

“Chan... Everyone’s worried about you but I don’t get what’s going on... Are you okay?”

Shaking his head, the wolf didn’t give a verbal answer. He wanted to but he wasn’t sure if any of it would make sense.

It hits Seungmin again - that powerful aroma. His body stiffened, gaze going blurry for a moment as his head started to spin a bit as well. His ears twitched and he could only bury his teeth into his bottom lip as Chan suddenly reached up to stroke one of them. Whatever that scent was, Seungmin was all too sure that Chan was actually the source of it now and he was finally beginning to piece things together.

“You... Chan, did you want to... be with me?”

He couldn’t help asking in a roundabout way. This wasn’t something that he was used to and the way Chan was looking at him was making it clear that he wasn’t either. It was also quite obvious that Chan was pleading with him.

“Just tell me what you need,” Seungmin whispered, both of their gazes heavy and locked onto one another’s, “I want to help you.”

“I just need you. I need to touch and kiss and I just need you to make me feel better.”

“Anything for you,” the bunny smiled and gently cupped the wolf’s cheek, brushing back and forth over it with his thumb.

Chan had already been feeling guilty about the small things he’d imagined about Seungmin that would make his body respond even more. The way that Seungmin wouldn’t mind Chan latching onto him. The time they spent on the rooftop talking to one another whenever they had time to be up there. The little pecks they would give each other here and there. The soothing sound of Seungmin’s voice whenever they talked about anything at all and even more so when Seungmin would sing something, including just humming a simple tune. More than anything else, what really got to Chan was the image of Seungmin’s smile in his head and the cute way he would call Chan’s name.

With Seungmin actually smiling at him in person, Chan felt his knees go weak and he tightened his hold on the other to keep himself steady. Thankfully, Seungmin released his friend’s face to wrap his arms around his waist and keep him steady. In reality, it was bittersweet for Chan since the other’s hold just messed him up even more.

As they kissed, Chan stepped backwards, leading Seungmin to his bedroom. Once inside, he shut the door and leaned back against it, pulling his friend in closer by tugging at his shirt. Chan was needy and Seungmin was already going too slow but, then again, that was just making Chan want every last bit the other gave him even more.

The wolf’s lips parted as Seungmin’s fingers hugged his hips and their bodies pressed even closer to one another. The bunny was even bold enough to draw up Chan’s shirt, fingers tracing over the other’s bare thighs and drawing out a hitched breath from his friend. The way Chan’s nail dug into his upper arms and canines into his bottom lip got a very similar reaction out of Seungmin, the rabbit shivering with his breath hitching as well. Parting, their gazes were hazy as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I need more,” Chan pleaded, pulling his friend as closely as he could to his own body.

Seungmin could feel just how hot Chan was and, considering the other was a wolf, he’d grown used to the other’s usual body temperature. This heat was penetrating his own clothes and what was saying something since he’d dressed a bit warmer since it was getting chilly out.

“I told you,” he replied quietly, smiling again and beginning to rub up and down Chan’s side, “Anything for you.”

He didn’t expect the wolf to turn them, Seungmin’s back getting pressed against the door again. Chan initiated the kiss. It was deeper than before, their tongues swirling together and it was reminding him of the first time he’d really gotten to feel Chan’s kisses and just how good the other’s mouth was. Chan hadn’t been able to control himself and he’d come up with a whole list of reasons for Seungmin to just let him try and the fact that the weather was just perfect as they were on the rooftop was a reason that Seungmin would most likely never forget. As Chan’s lips parted from his own and moved toward his neck, the rabbit’s body was responding even more, wondering if he’ll get to experience that again because he was really hoping so.

Chan placed his hand on Seungmin’s groin, grinning and kissing back up to the other’s jaw, “You’re really hard. You didn’t get that hard from just kissing me, did you?”

“Mm, kind of,” Seungmin whispered, head dropped back against the door, “But I... I also was thinking... about the rooftop and...”

As his voice trailed off, the wolf raised a brow, his tail flicking behind him. As needy as he was, he was still quite playful, a side that typically only came out with his twin or with Seungmin. He got his bunny friend undressed, leaving the other in his underwear, and then immediately attached his lips to Seungmin’s bare skin, nipping here and there but being careful not to bite him too hard. Seungmin fingers brushed over the back of Chan’s head, his initial embarrassment of being borderline butt-naked dissipating with each kiss and nip from the other. He locked his fingers into the hair at Chan’s nape as he began to use his mouth to toy with the nubs on his chest, low and long exhales being continuously drawn from the rabbit’s lips.

Seungmin finally opened his eyes when he didn’t feel Chan’s mouth anymore, taking a moment to catch his breath, and then taking notice that Chan was actually on his knees in front of him.

“You thought of the last time I did this, didn’t you,” Chan asked, wearing a soft gaze with a playful glint as he looked up at the other and moving his hand in firm circles over Seungmin’s groin.

The bunny’s hips jerked to the touch and he brought his hands up to rest on Chan’s shoulders, gently squeezing them as he nodded, “I couldn’t help it.”

“Good,” Chan answered, licking his lips as he didn’t even hesitate to lower the band of Seungmin’s underwear and free his length, “And this is as good as I remember...”

Seungmin felt shy with the way Chan was staring at his member. He’d done the same thing on the rooftop. The only difference this time was that Chan wasn’t mumbling with his mouth full about how “big and tasty” Seungmin was. Instead, Chan’s desire was driving him and he was working very quickly on taking his friend’s length down his throat, body twitching and legs pressing very tightly together each time he simply took him past his lips. The wolf’s body would respond even more every single time he actually did get Seungmin down his throat, gagging less and less each time. He didn’t care about his eyes watering either. Chan peeked up at Seungmin again, bringing the bunny’s hand from his shoulder to his hair. Seungmin remembered this from last time, too, slotting his fingers into his friend’s hair and stroking it before giving it a few tugs. Soon enough, he was guiding Chan’s head as well. He’d quickly learned that Chan liked this, and liked it quite a lot. Seungmin wasn’t oblivious that it was affecting him even more this time around though since Chan was becoming a lot more vocal and was even shivering a lot more as well the longer it went on.

Chan pulled off with a soft pop, catching his breath and licking his lips to clear away the strings of saliva still connecting him to Seungmin’s tip and shaft. He took Seungmin’s free hand and guided it to his chest. Whispering a “here, too,” he led that hand to one his nipples, already extremely hard and poking against his tee shirt. The rabbit tilted his head and traced over the hardened nub, flicking against it. His eyes widened at the sounds that he earned out of Chan, even experimentally pinching the nub as well, which got him even louder sounds and more shivering out of the wolf. Chan’s body trembled more and more and he was finding it hard not to lose focus on sucking Seungmin. It also didn’t help that Seungmin was beginning to move his hips. Last time they’d done this, Chan had laid the bunny on his back as he did all the work. Maybe it was because this was a different position but, either way, Seungmin felt like his hips were moving on their own. Although the thrusts were slow and very gentle, his hold gentle as well, Seungmin kept Chan’s head in place as he drove his length down his throat, the bunny’s lips parted and brows knitted.

Releasing Chan so that the wolf could breathe, Seungmin took the moment to catch his own breath as well, shaking his hair from his eyes, at least what wasn’t sticking to his forehead, and dropping his head back against the door. When he finally looked down at Chan again, his wolf friend looked as though he was going to cry again, just like he had at the front door.

“Please,” the wolf pleaded, hands pressed against his own groin and thighs pressed together, with his eyes watering.

He wasn’t sure what took over him but he locked his fingers tighter in Chan’s hair before tugging it to guide him to stand. The wolf followed as he was led, practically collapsing into the other’s arms, their lips meeting almost immediately as Seungmin initiated the kiss this time. Chan’s hands were shaky as he did his best to get his own shirt off, the process going a lot smoother once Seungmin helped. Seungmin wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but he couldn’t deny that he was still surprised either way to see that Chan was stark naked underneath. Seungmin blushed, scanning over the other’s naked frame. He wasn’t surprised to see the other was fit at all but it was just to the degree of just how cut Chan was that got to him. His fingers traced over every dip and curve in the other’s warm skin, letting his nails drag here and there as he just couldn’t help himself. Chan whined and whimpered, body beginning to tremble again under the other’s touches, but actually beginning to cry.

“Too slow,” he sobbed, hands cupping Seungmin’s neck and his fingers digging into the other’s nape, “Min... Fuck me...”

The rabbit blinked, letting Chan drag him to the bed. Pushing the other down, Chan crawled over him and leaned down to kiss him. If he hadn’t been so needy, he wouldn’t have rushed this, but he’d also played with himself more than enough trying to sate himself somehow so it wouldn’t have been enough to say that he was prepared to just go for it already. Straddling Seungmin’s hips, Chan went ahead and guided his friend’s length into him, seating himself quite quickly with how easily the other slid into him.

Seungmin’s gaze went hazy but it was clear enough for him to see the way Chan’s back arched and he definitely didn’t miss the way the wolf uttered about how big he was. They hadn’t gone this far at all last time. They had only done some making out before Chan went ahead and got the taste of him that he wanted. Seungmin felt bad since he only had a faint idea of how this was supposed to go and what he could or should do. All he could think of was to just touch, not that it seemed like a bad idea. No matter where he touched Chan, the other responded like it was the best feeling in the world, and it only heightened when the wolf began to move his hips. Seungmin’s hands had been tracing his sides. After the first few rotations of Chan’s hips, the rabbit’s fingers were latching onto the other’s thighs before smoothing up to his hips. The wolf was hot on the outside but felt even hotter inside. His own body was heating up more, his mind going blank, especially when Chan picked up his pace.

The bunny hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes until Chan’s nose was brushing his own, lips pulling into a smile as they looked into each other’s eyes. The eye contact made the wolf smile as well, hips slowing but only for a moment as he kissed Seungmin, the kiss deepening immediately. Seungmin wrapped his arms around Chan’s middle, hugging him tightly to him, while Chan tucked his arms under Seungmin’s head, fingers toying with the other’s hair here and there. The rabbit let his instincts take over, hips moving on their own in a desperate manner to match Chan’s pace, earning him louder sounds of the male on top of him.

“F-Feels good,” the wolf mumbled with a moan against the other’s lips, his canines digging into Seungmin’s bottom lip and borderline piercing it this time.

“You, too,” Seungmin whispered brokenly, “You feel good...”

Chan looked into his eyes again and smiled warmly, somewhat shyly even, “Harder, Min... Harder...”

Although he felt bashful, Seungmin worked up the courage to go ahead and do what Chan had asked. Seungmin did say he would do anything for him, especially to help him, and he meant that in every possible way. As he picked up the intensity of his thrusts, Chan’s back curved and he dropped his head back with much louder sounds coming out of him. The bunny was enticed by Chan’s muscles shifting under his skin, the change in his voice whenever Seungmin hit deeply inside him.

“You feel so good,” Chan whined, thighs squeezing Seungmin’s sides.

When they made eye contact again, Seungmin wasn’t sure what clicked inside of him but it did. He laid Chan on his back as pressed more into him, Chan’s nails digging into Seungmin’s shoulders. Their eyes met yet again and Seungmin kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips, as he began moving his hips. Chan’s toes curled and his body jerked, the wolf quietly pleading for Seungmin to go faster. Chan was borderline releasing now. Actually being with Seungmin was affecting him a lot more than everything he’d done while just picturing and imagining his friend. Chan probably wasn’t all that aware of it but Seungmin was close himself. The bunny wouldn’t really admit that this was his first time but it was. He’d never gone this far with anyone but, the more that he thought about being with Chan like this, the more he focused on just pleasing Chan, the more sensitive his body felt. As their kiss broke and he looked down at the wolf underneath him, Seungmin realized then that he was seeing a whole other side of Chan.

He’d initially been scared of Chan thanks to how they first met. He’d thought that Chan wanted to make nothing but prey out of him. As they went to school together and sat next to one another in their classes and spent their alone time on the rooftop, Seungmin had really gotten to see all the things that hid behind the wolf’s rough exterior. Chan was beautiful and kind and sweet and he always took care of and looked out for Seungmin. If this was all that Seungmin could really do for him, the bunny would take it.

Chan could feel the other’s eyes on him and when he opened them, he almost released immediately. Seungmin’s gaze churned that burning hot coil in his gut, butterflies filling his chest and making his heart race. With one hand still gripping tightly at the bunny’s shoulder, Chan’s other hand was gripping at his bed sheets. It felt like he couldn’t get proper hold of anything, his body feeling like he was going to combust. In a way, he did with multiple thick white ropes shooting up across his torso and even dripping into his collarbones and over his neck. Seungmin’s body curled in on itself as he tried to hold on with the way Chan’s walls locked onto him with a much tighter vice grip. He wasn’t sure what he sounded like when he released but it was clear that it caught Chan off guard as well, Chan’s nails digging into Seungmin’s body wherever he could find purchase. As Seungmin’s body collapsed over Chan’s, the bunny shivering, Chan licked over the other’s neck and shoulder, nipping at his friend’s jaw and dragging his nails over his body.

Seungmin smiled and brought a hand up to cup Chan’s cheek, making the other look at him. Chan smiled back at him and both of their eyes closed as they kissed.

Hugging Seungmin’s neck, Chan broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, “I hope you know I need more...”

Seungmin smiled softly, nuzzling noses with him, “Bunnies aren’t that easily sated, you know. Don’t worry.”

\---

“Isn’t the whole...heat thing over,” Hyunjin asked, feet propped up in Jisung’s lap.

Jisung rubbed over his ankles before poking at the bunny’s ankles and nodding, “Yeah.”

“Why aren’t you going home?”

“...His heat triggered us, so...”

Hyunjin’s sharp eyes focused on Jisung before he was moving his legs away from him, “Don’t...”  
“I’m not going to do anything without your permission... even though I definitely could.”

“Jisung... Don’t look at me like that...”

“You know I can smell your heat on you, right?”

“No-! I have no idea what you’re talking about. Jisung, I meant it...”

\---

Felix sat at the far end of the bench, staring off at the giant oak in front of them. Changbin was doing the same thing. They both were doing their best not to look at one another, although it wasn’t that hard, considering they could both see Jeongin and Minho quite busy behind the tree, at least when they were in a position that didn’t keep them covered.

“Here I thought Jeongin would be more dominant...”

“Isn’t he still a pup though,” Felix asked, finally getting himself to look away.

“Hm... Yeah... Maybe it’ll change when he matures.”

“Yeah, and they’re not really... At least it doesn’t look like they’re doing... going that far...”

Felix was struggling a bit to find the right words to say with his own body just continuing to burn in need, especially with Changbin’s pheromones screaming so loudly at him. They made eye contact and quickly looked away.

“Your place or mine,” Changbin asked, looking down at the ground.

“If yours is available... I think Jisung is still at our place...”

Changbin stood up with Felix immediately rushing to his side, walking alongside him.


End file.
